le fil de l'âme
by Daidy
Summary: Elizabeth, une jeune exilée retrouve son pays natal. Guidée par des souvenirs lointains, des douleurs passées, des émotions refoulées. En quête de rédemption, de renouveau, d'espoir tout simplement.


Bonsoir, Bonjour, Salut, Hey...

Pour toutes les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, toutes les promesses que je n'ai pas tenues. Pardon. Je suis de retours avec un nouveau surnom. Le mien. Le vrai. Je reviens avec une histoire qui n'en est pas une, un os trop court, pourtant trop long. Ça parle de rien et de tout à la fois. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'une étreinte pour faire fondre la glace de nos cœurs. Et puis c'est triste et dépriment et puis c'est la vie en quelque sorte. J'aimerais bien être un jour capable de parler de bonheur, d'écrire de joie. Ce jour-là, je voudrais que vous soyez là. Merci d'avoir lu et partagé avec moi. Pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris et merci à toi aussi qui lis sans le signaler. Je le fait aussi. Souvent. Parfois.

Merci à toi Miriamme de lire mes mails sans te plaindre et puis à toi aussi Calazzi de m'avoir fait découvrir William Deresiewicz, chaque fois que je le lis, je tombe amoureuse de lui, comme lui de lizzy. Et puis aussi à vous : Astree, Mala24, Evangii, Felicity Sand, VallaBennet, guest, claire, Angela, Angel Black Saka, Edell Weiss, Lunamyx Voldy, MariieFBLM, Nebelsue, Suzuka-san, YumeChikaraAra, dedeakkary, testarossalea, lookatmy, Nebelsue.

Le fil de l'âme.

J'ai longtemps pensé que me réinventer suffirait à faire fuir mon passé. Mais le passé ne nous quitte jamais, nous le traînons comme un prisonnier traîne sa chaîne et son boulet. J'ai voulu être un million de personnes. Et personne à la fois. Pas un seul instant l'idée d'être moi-même ne m'a effleurée. Je ne voyais en moi que l'illustre inconnue. L'arriviste sans avenir. L'exilée sans passé. Gatsby sans sa magnificence. Les choses auraient été bien différentes si j'avais eu assez d'orgueil pour rester debout et ne pas flancher. Si j'avais eu en moi la fierté de mes aînées. Aurais-je pu rester ? Encaisser coup sur coup sans plier ? Ou aurais-je fini en lambeaux ? Ne suis-je pas à présent qu'un tas de membres à peine liés, un esprit fêlé dénué de volonté ?

Je suis la dernière à descendre de l'avion. J'essaie de me figurer en vain la sensation de la terre de mon pays sous mes pieds. Je m'imagine revigorée par le simple contacte du bitume avec mes souliers, mais il n'en est rien. Un pas après l'autre, je me sens vidée. Ici comme ailleurs. Je quitte le terminal en rasant les murs. Je ne veux pas me mêler aux gens. Leur présence m'oppresse. Leurs regards me traversent et j'ai l'impression de lire leurs pensées à travers leurs orbites écarquillées. « Etrangère ». Je les entends d'ici. Et j'étouffe de ne pouvoir leur répliquer le contraire, car je ne suis indéniablement plus des leurs.

Je sens des gouttes de sueur ruisseler le long de mon échine. Ma vision se brouille. Ma respiration se fait haletante. Mon cerveau reçoit trop d'oxygène. Je lâche mon sac, je me plie en deux et j'essaie de me calmer. Je vacille sur mes jambes. Je tâte le mur à la recherche d'un appui.

J'inspire et j'expire puis je recommence à l'infini, jusqu'à m'oublier dans ma respiration. Je ne suis plus que des poumons qui aspirent et expirent l'air. Je ne suis plus qu'un cœur qui ralentit, du sang qui s'engouffre dans des veines, violemment.

Dans mes tempes, je sens mon cœur palpiter, comme s'il avait quitté ma poitrine pour mon crâne. La tête me tourne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir conscience de chaque molécule qui m'entour. Chaque odeur. Je m'approche d'une femme, juste pour voir et une odeur de bois de santal m'entour en un instant. Je m'éloigne et dans ma hâte bouscule un homme qui exhale la citronnelle. Je m'éloigne encore et je retrouve ma place. Ma main caressant le mur à ma droite. Le mur sent la poussière et un léger relent de peinture. Cela me rassure.

Je m'arme de courage et je lève la tête, le menton haut. « Je n'aurais pas peur » me dis-je et j'aurais tout donné pour que mes cordes vocales puissent le crier. Qu'au lieu d'expulser l'air, je puisse expulser le son. Ma voix me manque. La parole me manque. Sentir cette vibration qui commence des tréfonds de mes cordes vocales se transformer en son me manque.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'aéroport, je m'assieds un instant. Pour reprendre mon souffle. Pour prendre le temps de vivre l'instant présent. Arrêter de ressasser le passé. Arrêter de m'inquiéter pour l'avenir.

Une femme entre deux âges s'assoit à côté de moi. Des rides creusent le contour de ses yeux aux paupières tombantes. Visiblement, elle attend quelqu'un. Elle aurait pu passer inaperçue au milieu de la foule. Pourtant, je ne cesse de la dévisager. Je me sens impolie. Mais une étrange lueur brille au fond de ses yeux. Paisiblement, elle regarde le monde comme un aveugle qui voit pour la première fois. Comme si elle n'avait jamais connu le malheur dans son existence.

J'ai un geste de recul. Je ne veux pas m'approcher de peur de lui transmettre un peu de cette noirceur que je sens en moi. Je regarde ailleurs. Les couleurs des publicités m'aveuglent, m'étourdissent. Je fais un tour d'horizon mais mon regard revient inévitablement sur elle.

Elle est droite sur son siège. Cela me fait prendre conscience de ma position avachie. Je ne me redresse pas. Je suis trop éreintée. Un doux sourire étire ces lèvres. Pas de ceux que l'on offre pour la galerie. Pas de ceux qui contractent les zygomatiques jusqu'à l'engourdissement. De ceux que l'on ne peut réprimer parce que l'on a tant de joie en soi qu'elle déborde, dégouline comme une glace qui fond au soleil.

Je pose ma tête entre mes mains, elles-mêmes posées sur mes genoux. Je me sens si lourde, si fatiguée. Je suis Le Penseur de Rodin. Je suis une sculpture de bronze lourde mais creuse. Je suis une matriochka vide. Un vent glacial règne en mon sein, le vent du néon.

Une flaque de lumière sur le sol capte mon attention. Je m'abîme dans la contemplation des particules de poussière dans leur balai serein, semblables à des millions de particules d'or. Il me suffirait de tendre la main pour saisir leur légèreté et m'en emparer. Je pourais sauter dans ce rayon de soleil et devenir moi-même une part de ce spectre magique. Me fondre en lui et disparaître. Cesser d'être ici pour être partout. Oublier la peine, le chagrin, les regrets. Je n'aurais plus besoin de parler. Le crépuscule venu, je m'éteindrais sans regrets.

Je soupir si fort et avec tant de lassitude que la femme se tourne vers moi.

« Allons, allons mon enfant. Il y a toujours une raison d'espérer dans la vie. Dit-elle »

Sa voix résonne douce et tendre, si différente de celle de ma mère. J'ai envie de lui crier que je ne suis pas sa fille et qu'elle n'est pas ma mère. Car ma mère, je l'ai abandonnée à son chagrin pour bâtir ma propre hutte de solitude. Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Elle attend une réponse. Les gens attendent tous des réponses, mais ma tête déborde de questions. Je secoue la tête, elle détourne les yeux. Enfin. Pourquoi ?

J'aimerais éteindre mon cerveau comme en souffle sur une bougie. Il y a trop de blessures en lui et si peu de force en moi pour attendre qu'elles guérissent. Je ferme les yeux, si fort que je m'oublie. Je me fonds dans le brouhaha ambiant. Un chariot tombe quelque part, un homme cri son indignation. Des gens rient, parlent fort, quelqu'un massacre les paroles d'une chanson et je l'envie, je les envie tous. De parler cette langue qui est la mienne et que je ne pourrais sans doute plus parler.

Je revois le reflet de cette femme livide essayant d'énoncer de simples mots, de vulgaires voyelles. Je l'imagine roulant les « r » comme jamais. Se gargarisant de ces mots à la raisonance mélodieuse. J'imagine les phrases s'écoulant de ma gorge tel le plus doux des nectars. Et je me rends compte que ce fantôme n'est autre que mon reflet face à la psyché. Que c'est de ma gorge que se déversent ces infâmes gargouillis tels des jurons pour me narguer. Et j'ai cœur saigne dans ma poitrine, je le sens et je me demande pourquoi le sang ne fleurit pas sur ma chemise blanche, afin que tous voient ma douleur.

Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Problème psychologique. « Ferme les yeux et cherche en toi. » Disait la psy. Il n'y a rien en moi qui vaille la peine d'être cherché. Je me suis éveillée un matin et j'avais perdu ma voix. La veille j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps après un coup de téléphone à ma mère.

« J'ai honte de ce que tu fais. Avait-elle dit. Et toi aussi, tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Je n'existe qu'à travers ma voix et cela jamais rien ne le changera. »

« Ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Me coupa-t-elle. S'il avait été là, il aurait souhaité ne plus jamais entendre le son de ta voix et moi aussi… »

J'avais cessé d'écouter, ces paroles étaient devenues indistinctes dès qu'elle avait parlé de lui. J'entendais encore son murmure dans le combiné lorsque je raccrochais.

Je mis un mois à la rappeler. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ma lettre dans laquelle je lui expliquais mon drame, ma tragédie. Elle décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie, comme toujours. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix, avec l'espoir vain qu'elle me rassure.

« Si tu m'avais écouté, rien de tout cela ne te serait arrivé. avait-elle dit en prélude. On aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'assez naïf pour t'épouser. »

Cela a toujours été son rêve, de me marier à quelqu'un. N'importe qui.

« Cesse donc de respirer dans le téléphone, on dirait l'un de ces monstres que l'on voit à la télévision. »

Cesse de respirer. Monstre. Cesse d'être un poids pour moi. Abomination. Cesse de vivre. Comme si mon mutisme n'était qu'une lubie. J'ai arrêté d'appeler à défaut de cesser de réspirer. S'était il y a trois ans.

Des taxis défilent depuis une vingtaine de minutes devant moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à en héler un. J'ai peur de me retrouver avec pour seule compagnie un chauffeur taciturne et des idées noires. Un taxi s'arrête soudain devant moi, le chauffeur descend puis m'ouvre la porte. Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je me demande si je peux toujours repartir à présent que je n'ai plus d'excuse.

Nous quittons rapidement la ville pour nous engager sur une route bordant le littoral. Je demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter et il me regarde avec de gros yeux. Je le paye d'avance et je prie intérieurement pour qu'il m'attende.

Il n'y a pas de chemin pour descendre, un simple sentier sinueux serpente jusqu'à la plage. Mes chaussures de ville sont inadaptées, je glisse plus d'une fois. La piste est bordée de buissons de ronces qui brandissent leurs branches telles des mains griffues n'ayant d'autre désir que de meurtrir mes bras, mon cou et mon visage.

A mi-chemin, je m'arrête pour respirer l'air marin. Une inspiration et l'odeur du sel emplit mes poumons. Ma peau est collante tant l'air est humide. Mes cheveux se mettent à friser. Je continue à descendre et arrivée à la plage, je me déchausse pour sentir le sable chaud. Je ferme les yeux et j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec la grève, l'étrange sensation que je me fonds dans le vent qui souffle.

Les vagues murmurent en s'échouant sur le sable. J'attends religieusement d'entendre l'eau soupirer en retournant à la mer. De sentir le vertige me saisir et le sable se dérober sous mes pieds.

Enfant, je me souviens que ma plus grosse fierté était d'être aussi rapide que tous les garçons de mon âge. Les journées de grandes chaleurs, au début des moissons, nous faussions compagnie aux adultes qui fauchaient le blé et nous courions des heures durant, à en perdre haleine et à en avoir des ampoules aux pieds. Et quand l'audace nous prenait, nous filions à travers la forêt de cèdres jusqu'au _Précipice_. Une falaise surplombant la mer. Notre havre de paix.

Nous nous asseyions, les pieds se balançant dans le vide et nous attendions. Que le soleil se couche. Que la mer écumante nous atteigne. Nous attendions de pouvoir accomplir quelque chose de grand. Je me souviens que les vagues me terrifiaient. Le fracas de l'eau s'abattant sur les rochets résonnait à mes oreilles telles des explosions.

Quelques minutes à peine avant que le soleil ne disparaisse derrière l'horizon, nous nous levions d'un accord tacite. Les garçons n'aimaient pas parler et j'ai moi-même appris la valeur des mots à leurs côtés. Il n'y a pas de place pour les commérages dans la vie d'un homme. Et je voulais en être un. Pour voir le monde. M'exprimer sans contrainte. Et surtout être libre.

L'automne de mes huit ans arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Mes cousins, plus âgés que moi de quelques années avaient commencé à travailler dans les champs. Le soir en rentrant, ils étaient si las et affamés qu'ils me préféraient leurs assiettes de semoule.

Encore aujourd'hui, ces années restent les plus belles de mon existance. J'ai beau savoir que des millions de personnes ont connu la joie avant moi, que d'autres encore la connaîtront, mais à mes yeux personne n'a jamais été aussi heureux que je l'ai été. Personne ne pourra jamais être si épanoui. J'aime à penser que personne mis à part nous n'a connu la sensation de l'herbe humide sous ses pieds, la caresse du vent sur ses joues, l'odeur des sous-bois en automne, le fracas des vagues contre la falaise.

A neuf ans, je décidais que je serais militante pour la paix. Et que je détestais les explosions. Cela doit être lié au fait que mon père ait été mutilé par une mine. Nous ne l'attendions plus, je l'avoue. J'étais jeune mais j'avais bien conscience que les gens ne revenaient pas tous de la guerre. Mais il est revenu, estropié et à moitié sourd. Il a perdu tous ses camarades ce jour-là. Et je suis persuadée qu'il s'est lui-même perdu quelque part entre cette mine et la maison.

Le soir, je l'entendais parfois crier à s'en briser la voix. Moi, je voulais tout savoir, je voulais voir le monde à travers lui. Mais la vision qu'il me donnait n'était pas assez colorée à mon goût. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'épargne les détails, je cherchais malgré moi un lien plus fort que le sang pour nous unir, lui que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu. A présent, lorsque j'y pense, je ne peux empêcher la culpabilité de m'étouffer à l'idée du supplice que je lui faisais endurer. A lui qui fuyait la guerre. A lui qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il voyait encore le sang de tous ces gens entre ses mains. La vie à voulu qu'il m'ait pour fille. Moi l'insatiable fouine. La vie est si cruelle. Il me manque. Notre maison me manque. Ses paroles murmurées dans le noir, le soir dans le jardin, me manquent. « Je n'ai plus que vous » disait-il en me serrant contre lui. « Les étoiles et toi». Il était la lune mélancolique seule dans le ciel de velours. Et sans lui je ne suis qu'un gouffre abyssal empli de nostalgie.

Nous roulons depuis bientôt quatre heures. Je ne me suis pas assoupie un seul instant. Le taxi me dépose à l'entrée du village et s'en va. Je ne sais pas si les gens m'ont reconnu, moi je ne me souviens de personne. J'arrive chez moi plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ouvre la porte du jardin et j'avance.

J'avance, et le poids du monde est sur mes épaules. Je traine mes pieds tel un condamné craignant la potence. Et devant la porte silencieuse, je ferme les yeux et j'ouvre mon cœur. Et j'aurais juré que l'instant suivant, des rires joyeux avaient envahi le monde et que le firmament brillait à nouveau de millions d'étoiles. Qu'il aurait suffi d'une profonde inspiration pour que l'odeur des braises s'infiltre dans chaque atome de mon être et qu'une à une mes cellules sortent de leur torpeur.

Un insecte me frôle en s'envolant et le charme est rempu. Et je ne vois plus que la porte, plus fatiguée que dans mes souvenirs, plus assez rouge, plus aussi imposante. Une simple impulsion suffirait à la briser, à me faire entrer. Mais j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée et je tremble. Je frissonne à l'idée que rien ne soit plus pareil. Que derrière la porte, il ne reste plus rien de mon enfance. Je crains de voir que le grand poêle à bois n'est plus et qu'avec lui les dernières brides de mémoire ne se soient envolées. Alors je m'écroule devant cette porte, vidée de toute volonté, de tout espoir. Je gis sur ce sol qu'ont foulé les êtres qui me sont chers telle une épave priant pour que le ciel me tombe dessus.

Une goutte chemine le long de mes joues, mais il ne pleut pas. J'aurais voulu que les éléments se déchaînent pour qu'enfin je cesse d'éprouver cette solitude écrasante. Mais il n'en est rien et la voûte céleste n'a rien perdu de son bleu d'azur et les cigales chantent toujours et les oiseaux volent encore et la terre tourne et la vie poursuit son chemin me laissant seule à nouveau sur le bas-côté.

Je crois m'être endormie car je m'éveille en sursaut en entendant un bruit de pas non loin de moi. Des savates de cuir élimé se trainent vers moi. J'ai bien conscience que des pieds les portent, qu'ils sont attachés à des jambes, elles-mêmes reliées à un corps. Mais je ne veux pas lever les yeux. De honte peut être ou de chagrin. Je ne suis qu'une loque plus fatiguée que ces chaussons troués. Et j'ai peur. Encore et toujours cette peur, quasi viscérale. Ma peur est ma croix.

Des veines saillent de ces pieds. Ils avancent toujours. Fatigués, pourtant infatigables. Je ne saurais dire si la robe fleurie est en haillons, ou si mes yeux déforment la réalité. La robe danse dans un va-et-vient réconfortant. Gauche, droite. Moi-même je vacille en me levant. Gauche, droite. Encore. Ma main s'écorche contre le mur rêche. Une inspiration. Il est dur de respirer, parfois, souvent.

Elle est là devant moi mais je n'ose lever le regard vers elle. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais y voir, ou ne _pas_ y voir.

Je fais un pas. Mon cœur ratte un battement. Elle recule d'un pas, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup. J'en fais deux et je comble la distance qu'il y a entre nous. Je suis plus grande qu'elle à présent. Je l'enlace en emprisonnant ses bras. J'ai peur de les sentir inertes, ballants. J'ai peur qu'elle ne réponde pas à mon étreinte. Elle est si frêle entre mes bras que cela en est douloureux, ses cheveux bruns tressés dans son dos sont parsemés de fils blancs. Et je me rends compte qu'elle a vieilli. Elle sent le propre, la fleur d'oranger et l'été. Un été éternel. Elle sent maman. Je la serre si fort qu'elle hoquette. Je lui ai fait mal. Encore. Je vacille et je m'éloigne, je ne veux pas être à nouveau poignardée par ses mots. J'ai trop donné.

Soudain, je sens une main calleuse me saisir les poignets. J'ai la tête résolument basse. Elle se met à fredonner. Un air qui m'est familier. L'une de mes chansons, je tombe à genoux. Les sanglots se bousculent et j'étouffe, elle tombe elle aussi, et ses genoux craquent. Elle lâche mes mains, me saisit le visage et soudain nous sommes face à face. Je croise ses yeux bleus et j'ai l'impression de me regarder dans une glace. Et pour la première fois je prends conscience de mon égoïsme. Je me rends compte que si mon cœur est brisé, le sien doit l'être aussi. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de quelqu'un pour réchauffer son cœur par une étreinte. Elle aussi. Laisse-moi entrer, si ce n'est dans ton cœur, dans ta vie. Mais les mots ne sortent pas. Et je pince les lèvres et je serre les dents. Comme si je retenais les mots et qu'ils n'étaient pas mes geôliers.

« Pardon. » je souffle. Et je la vois le lire sur mes lèvres.

Et la force de son étreinte en cet instant me confirme que le gouffre entre nous n'est plus à la mesure de l'océan qui nous séparait. Je sens une corde invisible en moi se relâcher. Le fil qui lie nos âmes se resserrer. Et j'ai espoir que bientôt peut-être les dernières années ne seront plus que souvenirs.

merci... reviews?


End file.
